It's a Hard Life
by AccioLexi
Summary: La vie est dure pour les tributs du District Deux, surtout quand Cato devient jaloux de Marvel et que Clove ne se rend compte de rien. OS.


Je dédie cet OS à KatnissLJay, qui voulait une histoire qui finit mal !  
N'oubliez surtout pas que j'adore prendre les commandes d'OS. Si vous me proposez une situation, un personnage, un couple, une chanson, ce que vous voulez, j'écrirai dessus =)

* * *

Cato les voyait discuter à voix basse, étouffer un rire. Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus chaque jour, eux deux. Et il détestait ça.

Il détestait voir le regard de Marvel se poser sur le visage de Clove, voir son sourire s'adoucir au même instant. Il détestait remarquer que sa partenaire de District n'acceptait de lancer son couteau que quand ils discutaient, côte à côte. Trop près. Lui, il se battait, il tuait des tributs. Elle, elle discutait avec Marvel, qui lui racontait des blagues et lui parlait de la vie dans le District Un. Comme si la vie était plus intéressante chez eux que chez Cato.

Cato bouillonnait. Il aurait pu lui en raconter, lui aussi, des histoires. Il n'était juste pas un bon conteur. Et puis quand il voulait vraiment parler, il y avait toujours Glimmer ou Marvel avec eux et il devait se taire, de peur qu'ils ne se moquent de lui.

* * *

"Tu sais, dans mon District, on s'entraîne tout seul pour les Hunger Games, nous n'avons pas un centre d'entraînement et tout comme chez vous.  
-Ah bon ? Mais comment faites-vous pour être si forts, sans entraîneur et partenaires ?  
-Ah, tu me trouves fort ?"

Ils rient à voix basse, et Cato serre les poings.

"Clove, viens voir", demande-t-il, trop sèchement. Elle hausse un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

"Pourquoi ?  
-Viens voir, je te dis !"

Elle ne vient pas, vexée par son ton. Elle reprend sa discussion avec Marvel.

* * *

Il hurle de rage. Ils n'ont plus de nourriture, plus de médicaments, plus rien ! Quelqu'un a tout fait explosé ! Il brise la nuque du garçon idiot qui a osé leur dire que ses mines protègeraient ce qu'ils avaient. Un coup sec derrière la nuque et le garçon ne se relèvera plus jamais. Et il se laisse aller. Toute la colère qu'il n'a pas osée montrer depuis le début des Jeux commence à se déverser sur lui, et il se roule par terre, il frappe du poing sur le sol, comme un enfant.

Clove ne l'a jamais connu comme ça. Il ne veut pas penser à elle pendant cette crise - elle se moque de lui, de toute façon, pas vrai ? Soudain inquiet, il relève la tête, et la voit, qui a reculé d'un pas. A côté de Marvel. Il redouble de colère.

"Cato", entend-il à peine. C'est sa voix. C'est elle qui vient d'appeler son nom. Il pourrait se calmer, sauf que..

"Cato, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça".

C'est Marvel qui vient de dire ça. Il est manifestement compatissant, mais Cato ne veut pas de la compassion du garçon qui essaie de lui voler Clove.

'Toi, si tu m'approches je te bute !"

Au moins, Marvel écoute. Il s'éloigne, et il ne reste plus que Cato et Clove. Clove n'a pas peur de Cato, elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Il arrête de battre le sol de ses poings maintenant endoloris.

"Cato, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi, d'accord ? On aura bientôt fini. Je te jure que ces Jeux seront bientôt finis. S'il te plaît, Cato..."

Elle pose la main sur l'épaule encore tremblante du garçon. Et ce simple contact l'apaise.

* * *

Marvel est mort. Ils viennent de voir son visage apparaître dans le ciel. Clove est en larmes. Cato ne comprend pas - pourquoi Clove se laisse-t-elle aller ainsi, si facilement ? Depuis tant d'années qu'ils se connaissent, il ne l'a jamais vue pleurer.

"Clove, pourquoi tu pleures ? demande-t-il froidement, jaloux même après la mort de son rival.  
-Cato, espèce de crétin. Marvel est mort. Marvel, la seule personne qui a été... Elle s'arrête pour étouffer un sanglot. La seule personne qui a été gentille avec moi pendant les Jeux.  
-Et moi ?  
-Oh, Cato, toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de gentil. Tu es fort, tu vas probablement gagner, mais tu n'es en aucun cas une personne sympathique et attachante, comme lui."

Elle veut lui sourire, mais il fixe ses pieds, et elle réalise qu'il a tout fait pour la maintenir en vie, après tout.

"C'est pour ça que tu gagneras, Cato, d'accord ? Parce que toi, tu n'es pas gentil.  
-Tu l'aimes ? demande-t-il brusquement, et elle n'hésite pas une seconde.  
-Non. Non, je ne l'aime pas, bien sûr que non. Mais il reste la seule personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance dans cette arène.  
-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Clove ?"

Elle se tait, elle hausse les épaules, le regard ailleurs. Elle se rappelle la dernière discussion qu'elle a eue avec Marvel.

* * *

"Dis, Clove, y'aurait pas un petit quelque chose... entre Cato et toi ?  
-Non ! Non, pourquoi tu dis ça, enfin ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire.  
-Arrête de mentir, petite cachottière, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !"

Elle arrêta soudain de sourire.

"Ca se voit ?" demanda-t-elle, brusquement terrifiée par cette idée. "Mais.. il n'est pas au courant.. pas vrai ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Toi non plus, apparemment. Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Marvel ?  
-Oh, juste qu'il est carrément fou de toi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste, parce qu'il croit que je vais lui piquer la fille qui lui plaît. Sur ce, je vais aller chercher cette sale peste qui a fait exploser notre nourriture. Quand je reviens, je veux vous voir heureux tous les deux ! Après tout, pour les quelques jours qu'il nous reste à vivre, autant en profiter, pas vrai ?"

Il était parti, avec son sourire toujours joyeux. Et Clove le regardait s'éloigner, tentant de cacher ses joues trop rouges à Cato.

* * *

"CATO !"

C'est son nom qu'elle hurle. Le garçon qu'elle aime, le garçon qui lui plaît tant, c'est lui qu'elle appelle au dernier moment de sa vie - pas l'ami disparu, pas les parents absents, pas le mentor impuissant, non, seulement Cato, qui arrive trop tard.

C'est toujours trop tard.


End file.
